The Extroadinary Things
by rainbowfairy
Summary: This is a tale of love, friendship, confusion, conflict, lust, dare, experience, regret and many other adjectives. Read to discover this enchanting story. Warning: Slight genre change for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**The Extraordinary Things**

Author: rainbowfairy

**Rating:** M for explicit language and inappropriate thoughts of mine? Geck? 

**Disclaimer:** All the Harry Potter characters you recognise belong to J.K Rowling. Yeah, you know that. Anywhos…Blah. I DON'T OWN THEM. BUT ALL THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNISE COME FROM MY IMAGINATION. OK? Good. Glad we got that cleared up.

**Summary:** Lust, Love, Regret, Consequence, Responsibility, Dare, Want and Need. That's all I'm going to say if you want to find out more. READ MY BLOODY STORY!

**A/N:** Excuse the crappiness because I have absolutely no grammatical concept and probably cannot produce a decent plot and if you are American or come from a country that spells like them DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT THE SPELLING AND crap, GO AUSSIE GO. Oh and also don't bother flaming me I won't absorb it anyway. Please be nice and I think I'm going to do what **FEAngel258** did I'm only going to update if I get at least my lucky number 5 reviews other than my friends.

**Chapter 1: Not So Distant Memoires ((IMPROVED! YES THAT'S RIGHT!))  
**  
It was a bright yet dreaded morning once again at the beginning of what would be Lily Evans's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily Evans was a muggle born witch and very talented at that. The summer holidays were over once again and a sixteen year old Lily was not so optimistic in starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. This was evident as the small bedroom she lay in, in her typical muggle house in a typical muggle neighbourhood had walls that were currently a deep almost navy blue that morning. That was because she dreaded something.

Lily had cast a special charm on her walls that made them change colour with her moods and it was a miracle she hadn't been caught for using this magic. Her parents hadn't noticed and neither did her muggle friends, which was good for a teenage, you could say, as a teen never really wants to express their moods fully.

Lily awoke startled by the sheer shrill of her alarm clock. She looked up and rubbed her dim lit emerald orbs as the sun streamed through her bedroom window. She was going to roll over, pull one of her fuchsia satin European pillows over her head and continue to sleep but she thought better of it and sat up and looked at her alarm.

"Crap" screamed suddenly realising that her clock was still on holiday time.

Her clock read 9:30am which meant she had to be on the Hogwarts Express in an hour and a half and to be out the door for an hour long drive to the station was a big ask for a typical teenage girl.

However, Lily didn't waste any time she was in and out of the shower and dressed as quickly as she could. She pulled on a pair tight hipster faded jeans with holes in the knees and a tight black singlet top covered by a baggy navy jumper. The outfit flattered her curvaceous figures without showing off too much. She then brushed her luscious deep red curly locks out of her face and into a high ponytail. Her hair was definitely her pride and joy and innumerable envied her for that fact. Make-up was never one of her necessities and she usually didn't waste time applying it no matter how much spare time she had. She was a pale exceptional beauty who possessed emblematic characteristics of an Irish goddess.

Anyway she wasn't in a mood to impress not after what happened at the end of last year and the general arrogant egotistical male bastard population that made up Hogwarts.

**FLASHBACK  
**  
Lily had her Transfiguration book sprawled on the huge mahogany table in front of her.

The fifth year student was extremely drained as McGonagall had made the Marauders as well as Lily and her best friends Holly and Daphne write a metre long essay on how to transfigure organic waste matter into inexplicably random inanimate objects. This may sound completely ridiculous to some, but this was their punishment for mischievously jinxing a group of oblivious Slytherins while coming back from a Quidditch match. 

Lily was also finding it hard to concentrate as her mind was lingering on other things concerning her recent situation with James Potter.

Just as she was drifting into another thought of James, Lily felt a pair of slender, tanned, muscular arms caress her creamy coloured neck.

Lily looked up cheekily and although she was in a state of emotional confusion she smiled sweetly at James.

"Jamesie, it's all your fault," Lily sulked sarcastically while leaving her other thoughts behind.

"Me! Of course it wasn't me, what are you talking about woman?" laughed James.

Lily looked at James longingly with her magnificent eyes sparkling magically. She couldn't bring herself to speak for a few moments as she revelled in the inclination she felt from James' presence. Suddenly she returned to her senses and looking down disappointedly she swiftly moved James's soothing arms away from around her body. "James, I can't do this," whispered Lily awkwardly.

_"Why not? You know you can and you know you want to!" sang the little voice inside her head forcefully._

"Shit Lily! Why can't we? You know we want this! We've always wanted this!" yelled James in a frustrated manner.

"Look, James this is weird, ok? Plus I think we're rushing things! We could ruin our friendship!" spoke Lily suddenly more upset

"God Lily, you think I don't know that? Is that all you are thinking of? We might actually have something here. Don't you want to give us a try? Can't you risk something just this once? You want this. I want this. Why can't you just accept it? You don't have to make things more complicated." said James in frustration

"James, will you just lay off, ok? I don't want to deal with this shit right now!" Lily yelled evidently shaken by this.

James was silent. His cheeks were burning and his eyes were growing darker.

"You know what Lily? Have it your fucking way! If you don't want to deal with this 'shit', why should I even bother with you?" yelled James storming up the stairs towards his dorm.

Lily still recoiled from the memory of that night and she'd lose it every so often. However Lily tried not to let this get her down always, but she still didn't quite know why she had say those things to James that night.

Nevertheless Lily had no time to ponder on these things otherwise she would miss the Hogwarts express. She quickly grabbed her heavy trunk filled to the brim with new books for sixth year and other necessities for the coming year and headed for the staircase of her two storeyed home. Lily started to race downstairs but she carelessly bumped into her mother.

"Lily, dear are you ok?" replied Violet Evans with slight confusion in her voice.

"Mum, I'm kind of late," puffed Lily.

"Is it that time already?" laughed Violet

"Come on mum! This isn't funny! I'm going to miss the freaking train!" Lily whined

"Lily! There's no need to whine or say 'freaking' just go and say good bye to your father and Petunia."

"Whatever. Ok."

Lily found her father Patrick and sister Petunia munching waffles at the kitchen table. The rich aroma of fresh buttered pastry, berry jams and fresh cram filled the room and Lily's mouth had begun to water.

"Good morning sweet heart!" sang Patrick Evans cheerfully "Sleep well? Have a waffle."

Lily's face lightened and her delicate pink lips formed a sweet smile as she ran and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Good morning Daddy! I would love to have a waffle, but I'm late! Very late in fact!"

"That's no good, is it? Is it that time of year already? That's too bad sweet heart! Have a good year and write when you get to Hogwarts!" sighed Patrick slightly crushed as he leaned to kiss his beloved daughter.

"I will dad! Don't worry about me. I'll write when I get to school! Bye!" cooed Lily

Lily then turned to face her sister Petunia who was looking on at this emotional interaction with disgust. Petunia and Lily rarely got along. This was because the two girls were completely different physically and mentally characteristically. Physically Petunia wasn't a beauty as Lily was and she was lanky figured, had blonde limp straight hair and was horse faced while Lily was voluptuous, had long deep read luscious curls and her face was more heart shaped. Mentally, Lily was more academically concentrated and cared more about her studies and then how she looked, as opposed to her sister. Petunia was extremely self conscious, pompous yet extremely envious. Petunia didn't make her parents proud like Lily did. Petunia wasn't a witch like Lily was. Petunia's looks weren't admired as Lily's were. Petunia hated this all and hated Lily tremendously because of this.

Petunia was dressed in a fluro pink tube top which was several sizes too small in an attempt to accentuate her non-existent bust area and a denim mini skirt which was several inches too short. Her make-up was heavy and overly obvious and her hair was loosely done up in an alligator clip. She was obviously about to go out and meet a boy somewhere. Petunia's expression towards Lily was one of absolute disdain, but Lily was used to this.

"So freak, off to freaksville again?" Petunia spat in Lily's direction

"Can't you come up with something more original?" rebutted Lily drearily

"Can't you just leave already?" Petunia replied offendely

"Gladly. Good-bye Petunia don't get to many STIs"

Lily ran to kiss her father one more time who smiled through an unamused expression. He loved both his daughters but wished they wouldn't argue like that. Then Lily left the kitchen and bumped into her mother in the hallway.

"I tried to take your trunk to the car," Violet started "But it was much to heavy! What the hell have you got in here Lily dear?"

"Just my stuff mum!" replied Lily amused "I'm going to boarding school remember!"

"Yes dear but still! Help me carry this to the car won't you?"

Lily helped her mother carry her trunk to their car, a corvette. Then Lily and her mother got into the car and soon started speeding towards Kings Cross Station.

After and hour or so of travelling they arrived at the station just in time for the morning rush. Muggles and even some obviously characterised witches and wizards were all hurrying around trying to make their prospective trains.

"Bye mum," called and she kissed her mother on her cheek

"Have you got everything dear?" Violet replied teary "Do you need anything else? Do you need help with your trunk? Are you ok?"

"Mum! Don't be silly! I'm fine and I'm managing with my trunk! Don't worry about me I'll write as soon as I get to school."

"If you're sure Lily dear, I'd best be off! Have a good year and stay safe! Write to me when you get to school! I'm worried about you dear! I think times are changing!"

Lily steadied her trunk on a trolley and rushed over to the car and embraced her mother tightly. For some inexplicable reason, she felt that this was the last time she'd ever hug her mother.

Lily kissed her mother one more time, grabbed her trunk and disappeared off into the crowds of King Cross station. Her mother, watching her, disappeared off into the distance and Lily couldn't help feeling a bit teary but she shrugged that feeling off in an attempt to start this school year as positively as possible. She felt it was stupid thinking this about her mother anyway.

Lily was not feeling completely level headed though as she still had a million other thoughts in a calamitous storm within her mind.

What was going to happen this year?

How was she going to confront James?

Was everything really going to change?

Lily was unsure about all these things, but had now arrived at platform 9¾. She paused for a moment at the barrier, closing her eyes and clearing her head. Then in a burst of courage she ran through the barrier to find…

**A/N:** Well. This isn't my original Chapter 1 but it's an improvement in comparison to my first attempt two years ago, I'd like to think. This story isn't exactly brilliant, but I've tried…well maybe not, but merely think I have. It's 2:32am and I'm feeling highly insomniac and flu-ish, so don't blame me. I basically decided to re-write most of this because my first attempt was really shitty and I thought if this chapter was less crappy more people would read my story. My English has recently started to suck as well so maybe writing again will help fix that.

Constructive criticism is wanted. **I like reviews also, (not just from my friends whom I force to review) so keep them coming if you want more of this!** It boosts my self esteem. Yes I have low self esteem…OMGANGSTHATEDIE! …no not really. Even if you've read the old chapter one I'd really like you to read this improved one to tell me what you think.

Anyway, this is chapter 1 and I hoped you liked it… Actually, geckmehsplat to that all!

Please review and if you want my email for harassment purposes, just ask. If you have any questions leave your email with your review and I'll get back to you!

Valete Omnes  Yes that's latin

#Lady Stephieanie


	2. Chapter 2

**The Extroadinary Things- Chapter 2**

To my reviewers: It has been over a year since I last updated, but 'ey my computer crashed and I lost a really great chapter. Anyway, now it's the holidays and I now know what to do with my story. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** See Chap 1.

**Chapter 2- So it's just another normal year, right?**

So Lily Evans had finally reached Platform 9 ¾ after almost dreading her return. It was only a quarter past ten, but already the platform had started to become brimming with students, either greeting friends or bidding farewell to their families. Lily didn't expect her friends to be at the platform, as it was so early, but as she was approaching the Hogwarts express, she suddenly saw the figures of two familiar and rather flustered girls.

"LILY!" they screamed "Oh my god! We haven't seen you for like ages!"

Lily raised her eyebrows suspiciously at the two figures, who she had now identified as her two best friends, Daphne Jacobs and Holly Miller. They were acting rather out of character, but I suppose it was to be expected since they hadn't seen Lily for most of the summer.

"Aren't you two acting rather out of character?" she giggled, as she finally enveloped them into a warm hug.

"Aren't we allowed to be excited Lily?" piped Holly

"We didn't sound entirely tragic, did we?" chuckled Daphne

"No, I guess you didn't." laughed Lily

The girls pulled apart from their friendly embrace and Lily studied her friends curiously.

Daphne, was the taller of Lily's best friends. She stood at about 175 centimetres tall (AN: You Americans can work that out in feet and inches etc), and had striking looks. By that I mean, long waste length black hair, which that day hung loosely down her back, gorgeous wide deep blue eyes, and almost white skin, which accentuated the colour of her hair and eyes. The girl was also tremendously thin and not as curvaceous as Lily, but she wasn't sickly thin. That day she was wearing, a grey and black chequered mini skirt, a black halter neck, fishnet stockings and a pair of knee high black boots. This was generally Daphne's style, but on the other hand Daphne darker looks were deceiving. If you personally knew Daphne, you would discover a person who was exceptionally bubbly, loud, outrageous and extremely flamboyant. She was generally an amicable person, who loved to know everything, absolutely everything that went on, and devoted her time to having fun. She was also silly at times, but everyone generally just LOVED Daphne. Especially, might I add, the male population of the school, who were often absolutely captivated by this strange creature. Lily thought she was pretty much the same as 5th year, but still she seemed more grown up.

Holly, on the other hand, was almost completely opposite to Daphne. The tanned girl, stood at about 167 centimetres. She was significantly shorter than Daphne, but still slightly taller than the petite Lily, who stood at 163 centimetres. Holly, had delicate, intricate, dark golden blonde wide waves, that sat halfway down her back. She also had a fringe that sat about 1.5cm above her almond shaped, light chestnut coloured eyes. That day she wore a pair of ¾ jeans and a yellow singlet top that hugged her slightly curvaceous figure, just perfectly. Unlike Daphne, she was a more subdued person. She wasn't exactly the most amicable person, but she wasn't at all anti-social. She was in fact rather shy and preferred to keep only a few close friends and mind her own business. Holly, was a combination of really sweet and dark and she didn't like it when people were unnecessary to each other. She was known to generally every one around her as being extremely kind though. Holly was always the sensible one, but she did know the appropriate times to let her hair down. Holly, wasn't exactly, every males' "lust object" but boys were generally captivated by her typically "model" potential looks. Lily loved the way that Holly was still the same person, even though she had now grown into her looks since the last time she saw them.

After Lily's rather long observation of her friends, Holly and Daphne looked at Lily rather puzzled.

"Hello, anyone there? You look like you haven't seen us for a million years for Merlin's sake!" giggled Daphne unbelievingly

Lily looked up from her trance.

"I'm just glad to see you guys, that's all! In fact I'm rather relieved that you two haven't changed that much." she sighed.

Holly and Daphne looked at each other in a confused fashion.

"Why, is that a bad thing if we have changed Lils?" chimed Holly

Lily looked into her almond eyes, then into Daphne's wide orbs.

"Well, you see… I just can't handle change at the moment…" Lily stuttered.

Daphne and Holly now had rather concerned facial expressions and the both gazed caringly into Lily's stunning emerald eyes.

"Is it because of what happened with James." asked Holly softly.

"OH! You never told us what happened with that! Come on woman spill!" Daphne suddenly piped.

Holly glared at Daphne and gave her a "Now is not the time" look. Daphne sighed and looked slightly guilty.

"Sorry Lils. I didn't know that it effected you that much." sighed Daphne.

"It's alright, Daph," smiled Lily. Her eyes than fell to the ground and she spoke in almost a whisper "Trust me, nothing happened with James."

"Are you sure, Lils? You know we're here to help you get through stuff like this," sighed Holly

Lily maintained a neutral face. She was upset about this whole matter earlier that morning and there was need for her to get upset over something like this again. It wasn't her fault that she had told James how she felt at the time. He eyes eventually formed a slight glare. If he didn't like it, it was his problem. Come on, it's not necessary to get upset over a boy. Sure in fifth year he mightn't have been as imbecilic as he first was when he came to Hogwarts, but there was still a part of him that hadn't grown up.

Lily and James hadn't always been the best of friends, in fact James had always been pretty much a jerk to her, but after their friends became closer and Lily and James being the Gryffindor prefects, they discovered the good sides of each other and became closer on a new level. Only at the very end of the last school year did things become awkward. Lily knew that James and herself had this chemistry, but she didn't know if she was actually able to pursue a relationship with him. She knew she wouldn't mind if she did, but still after years of ignoring and arguing, the reasonably mature Lily didn't know if she'd be able to sustain a relationship with the extremely immature James Potter.

The thing is, that there was a part of Lily that knew that this relationship could work. Sure they practically came from different worlds, as she was muggle born and James was full blood and sure their maturity level and level of closeness had varied over the years, but Lily never actually gave James a chance after she discovered him on a personal level.

While Lily regretted the way she treated him on that night, the way he reacted wasn't exactly mature either. He was acting incredibly immature and it wasn't necessary of him to act in the way he did. She didn't deserve the way he reacted so he didn't deserve her.

She smiled at that thought, just as her friends snapped her out of that trance.

"Ok, Lils, you are starting to scare us now." coughed Daphne

"Wha… What?" sighed Lily

"Well, you were abnormally quiet for a minute, that's all." laughed Holly

"Abnormally quiet?" asked Lily with a puzzled tone "Hey, I'm not the noisy one around here!"

"Oh really?" sniggered Daphne

"Ah hem, Daphne!" replied Holly and Lily while rolling their eyes.

"What?" asked Daphne confused.

"You're the noisy one, Holly's the quiet one and I'm… I'm the…euh…" began Lily

"You're the normal one!" finished Holly

Lily raised her eyebrows at Holly and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, anyway, how was you two's holidays?"

"Holy Merlin, Lily, you won't believe what happened to me!" screamed Daphne

Lily and Holly, jumped back in surprise from Daphne's shrieks, yet the both stared at their friend inventively when she started to rant. Daphne had began her supposedly enthrallingly story, when two familiar figures approached Daphne from behind. Lily and Holly looked at each other amused, as Daphne had no idea what was going on behind her. Lily and Holly smirked as the preoccupied girl, now had a pair of extremely muscular, softly tanned arms wrap around her middle.

"Eeeek!" Daphne shrieked in surprise as the boy lifted her in the air. She cocked her head back gently against the back of the boy, to attempt to see who had grabbed her.

The boy looked into Daphne's deep marvellous orbs, with his own deep chocolate cheekily.

"Glad to see you too," he chuckled.

"SIRIUS! It's YOU! You're early!" squeaked Daphne excitedly

"Well, of course it's me baby. So aren't I allowed to be early?" he replied all "macho"

Daphne continued to grin widely.

"Well, you're just usually late and this is abnormal. Anyway, did you miss me baby?" she asked seductively.

"You know I did, babe!"

Daphne and Sirius's conversation went on and on like this for ages. They weren't even dating, but already they were all mushy. Both Holly and Lily weren't surprised as Sirius had this type of effect on you average teenage girl. Lily and Holly also admired the way Sirius looked at that present moment.

Sirius Black, like most members of the famous Marauders, was every girl at Hogwarts "lust object", but who'd honestly blame them? Come on, the boy was extremely tall at 180 centimetres and had heart throb looks, but which I mean deep chocolate waves which lay long and messily upon his head and matching dark chocolate eyes, that lit up every time he flashed his accentuating cheeky grin. Girls stood drooling at the sight of his charming looks and incredible muscular body, defined from hours working out and on the Quidditch pitch. Many mindless girls would do anything, ANYTHING, to rub Sirius's abs, yet most of the time the girls he preferred to hang out with were Lily, Daphne and Holly. That day, he was clothed in a pair of "tight" black jeans that hugged his divine legs, a tight black t-shirt that clung to the his chest and a black leather jacket to add to his sexiness and cheeky charm. Lily loved the fact that he was generally so much fun to be around. Sure he was immature, slightly arrogant and mildly vain, but this boy was so sweet and he made every girl weak at the knees.

After finally putting Daphne back on her feet, Sirius approached the remaining girls.

"So how are my two other favourite ladies," smirked Sirius, as he gathered them into a killer squeeze.

"Can't…C'…Can't breathe!" wheezed Holly

"Oh…Oh, sorry guys," he chucked as he put the remaining girls down.

Lily smiled at Sirius, as surely Sirius would remain this sweet all of that year. Her gaze then left that of Sirius and moved to the figure that stood patiently behind Sirius. Her eyes lit up as she met his gaze that was predominantly on Holly.

"Don't worry, Remus. We didn't forget you were there," mused Lily, as she hugged him warmly.

"Hey Lily, glad to see you," Remus replied warmly "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. How was your holidays?"

"Same old, same old,"

"That's good, I think?"

Remus smiled and went to greet the other two girls who had now approached him.

Remus Lupin, the more subdued of the Marauders, sweet, sensible, shy and charming as well as mysterious and secretive. He was extremely cute from a girls standard, with grey eyes, which were warm and inviting, sandy blonde hair that fell on his head, neither neatly nor a complete mess. He was tall, but not strikingly tall at only a 176 centimetres, but he had a firm figure and was also fairly muscular from working out, as Sirius was. He wasn't much of a Quidditch player and always sat with the girls in the stands. His skin was golden and almost angelic, with slightly rosy cheeks that accentuated his other features. Compared to Sirius and James, Remus was the mature one. He knew how to have fun, yet he knew when they'd gone to far. He was the level headed one, who tried to stir the rest of his friends away from trouble. He also wasn't very outgoing, so most of the time he stood behind the others. Girls also absolutely loved Remus. Sure he was absolutely gorgeous, but unlike his friends, girls actually when for Remus's sweet, shy and charming personality, rather than his physical looks. Lily knew that Remus had secrets. She wasn't quite sure what they were, or was desperate to find out. She liked Remus the way he was and hoped he'd remain the same, always.

The five friends continued to catch up, with various other students and friends coming to greet them. The clock was continuously ticking and the time of departure was coming closer and closer. Soon Lily looked up at the huge clock that looked over the platform. It read 10:45. Lily shrugged and questioned her friends.

"Guys, don't you think it's time to find a compartment?"

"Yeah, don't you mean, we have to find a compartment? You have to sit in the prefects' compartment," spoke Daphne

"Well, we should sit in the prefect compartment, but we don't have to, plus I don't feel like spending a whole journey without you guys, since I haven't seen you for so long," replied Lily in an annoyed fashion, while rolling her eyes.

"Well sorry!" coughed Daphne sarcastically

"Uh, where's James?" Holly spoke up

Lily gave her a "Why the hell did you have to ask that look", but Holly just ignored her.

"Well you know how it is," started Sirius "He's never on time,"

"I can't believe he's a prefect," muttered Lily

"Lily, you told me yourself that you thought he actually did deserve it last year," replied Daphne accusingly.

"Who said I wasn't allowed to change my mind Daphne?"

"I never said you weren't allowed to change your mind."

"Are you arguing about James?" asked Sirius amused

"I'm certainly not," yelled Daphne

"Well excuse me Daphne," continued Lily "You continued the conversation,"

"You started it!"

"Well you didn't have to listen to me, did you?"

"Well you didn't have to say that out loud!"

Lily and Daphne's argument continued, as the others stood around just staring at them strangely. Suddenly Remus took the sense to stop the argument.

"Euh, aren't we supposed to be looking for a compartment?" spoke Remus calmly.

The girls looked at Remus, glared at each other and shrugged.

"Well, it is getting late," said Lily

"Yeah, look how fast the compartments are filling up," sighed Holly

"I guess we should get cracking, shouldn't we?" replied Daphne

The girls moved to their respected trolleys and began moving towards the train, but Sirius stopped them.

"Shouldn't we wait for James?"

The girls looked at him surprised.

"He's late enough as it is," started Lily "It wouldn't kill him, if he searched for us on the train."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"I guess it wouldn't."

The five teenagers finally boarded the practically full train. They began to make their way up and down the corridors and everywhere they looked, all the compartments seemed to have people in them. Soon everyone was frustrated.

"I knew we should've boarded earlier!" grumbled Daphne.

"Well, we would've got on earlier if you didn't have your little fight with Lily!" retaliated Sirius.

"I'd watch it if I were you, baby!" she yelled back at him

"Guys!" spoke Remus firmly and in frustration, trying to keep the peace.

"Hey look!" said Holly suddenly "I think there are some empty compartments up here. Hurry up!"

The rest of the gang made it up the corridor hurriedly, trying not to knock too many chattering students out of the way. They were almost at the back of the train and still practically all the compartments were full, all except one.

"Geeze! Some people!" yelled Daphne "Come on, you can't have one compartment reserved for making out! That's totally unfair to the rest of us!"

"Really?" spoke Sirius in interest, "Give us a look,"

Soon the rest of the gang were peering into the one compartment, with a sweaty couple making out. The girl, who had long golden blonde straight hair, was sitting on top of a guy, which all you could see were his muscular tanned arms. The couple had no idea that five people were in fact watching them as they were so intent in sucking each other's faces off.

"Well, I can't stand for this," Lily suddenly started, "This is completely unnecessary and selfish!"

Lily made her way towards the compartment door's handle, opened it and walked in, in a huff. The sweaty couple suddenly looked up and Lily jumped back in surprise.

"JAMES!"

AN: Well that is the end of another chapter and it's also a cliff hanger. I hope you all like it and hopefully it is better than my last chapter. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. You see I've been having a lot of computer troubles over the past year and I lost all my work on this story, including chapter one. Since I lost this story, I lost all inspiration to continue it, until now. I'm very sorry to everyone who read it and liked it over a year ago. I hope you are still with and will come back and read this chapter.

Anyway, excuse all the badness, yada yada yada.

I'll definitely try and update more often from no on, hopefully every week or once every two weeks.

Reviews are loved and I'll only update if I've gotten at least 5.

Please no flames about my appalling grammatical concept. :gonk:

Anyway, until next time…

#Zairy


	3. Chapter 3

**The Extraordinary Things- rainbowfairy**

Disclaimer: See Chap. 1

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hope you enjoy this instalment.

**Chapter 3- For Better of for Worse?**

"Lily?" spluttered James in surprise as he jumped off the seat "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing," started Lily sarcastically "Maybe we wanted to see the selfish bastards who had occupied this compartment purely for 'entertainment' purposes,"

"Entertainment? What on earth do you mean woman?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Potter,"

"Oh go ahead! Start something, why don't you!"

So Lily and James had started to argue and the train was now speeding towards Hogwarts. Now, inside this certain compartment where this commotion was going on, stood a very confused blonde, while on the outside the remainder of the gang were rolling their eyes at this commotion.

"I could have just seen this happening. Great!" sighed Daphne, sarcastically

"Why? What's changed since last year?" asked Sirius

"Well," Daphne started "I think something personal happened between those two last year. Something Lily really doesn't want to discuss. Has James said anything to you or Remus?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned," replied Sirius confused

"Well, does anyone else really want to sit down?" began Remus "Or are we supposed to stand up for the whole freaking journey, for Merlin's sake!"

Just as Remus spoke that, a horse faced girl, with narrow eyes and limp long blonde hair, pushed through the bunch of 6th years and barged her way in through the door.

"I don't think you want to be in there…" Holly replied quietly in caution

But it was too late, the girl was already in the compartment. She noticed that Lily and James were in the middle of an argument, but choose not to take any notice. Instead she slid up right in front of his body and began to talk seductively to him.

"So James," she purred while battering her eyelashes "Are we still on for Friday night?"

Suddenly the other girl who had been standing there confused by the commotion spoke.

"But, But James" she choked "You promised me that'd we'd be on for Friday night!"

Lily stood back and watched as yet another new commotion unfolds.

"You bitch! I saw him first!" started the first blonde.

"No you did not skank! He asked me out first!" rebutted the second

And so the blondes became engrossed in a huge fight over James and all he could do was to stand back and watch amusedly. Meanwhile outside the compartment, the others were really starting to get pissed off.

"So how many fucking fights are there going to be over James today, huh?" yelled Sirius "Geeze, blondes can be so dumb!"

"Ah hem!" coughed Holly in an offended fashion.

"Sorry Hols, you know I didn't mean you," Sirius apologized profusely

"That's ok, Sirius. Still you shouldn't be making generalizations like that!" lectured Holly

"But, But…" began Sirus

"Your ex was blonde," Remus added while laughing

Sirius rolled his eyes and the others continued to watch the commotion. James was now bored with the blondes' argument and was now attempting to make peace.

"Hey babes, no need to fight over me as there is plenty of me to go around," chuckled James. He pointed to the first blonde "How about you on Friday," then to the other "And you on Saturday night ok?"

Both blondes' eyes lit up as Lily looked at James in disgust.

"Ok," they chirped at the same time and left the compartment.

James then looked at Lily.

"Woah, glad that's solved," he sighed

"You PIG!" yelled Lily, "How can you be such an ass!"

"What?" replied James defensively "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Anything wrong, ANYTHING WRONG! You're going out with two girls, that's wrong!"

"Who says? They're not complaining!"

"It's not right to play more than one girl, you know! What'd happen if you wanted to get married one day, huh? You'd have to choose between one of them! Polygamy is illegal you know!"

"Poly what?" shouted James confused, "Why the hell are you thinking that far ahead? I'll dump them after I fuck them anyway!"

Lily's face was now a furious deep scarlet and she looked like she was just about to lunge at James's throat when Remus walked into the compartment.

"Time out, TIME OUT!" he yelled "Now, you two, the rest of us would like to come in and sit down now, if that's alright with you. If you want to continue this argument, please kindly go to the prefects' compartment."

Lily and James glared at each other then looked at Remus. Then they moved to the side and sat down at opposite sides of the compartment.

The rest of the journey was far more pleasant. Lily and James successfully managed to ignore each other, while they caught up with their friends.

"Oi James, how come you didn't come and find us when you got to the station?" asked Sirius suspiciously

"Well you see, uh, her name is not important, approached me and then the other one and they wanted to make out and stuff, so yeah…" replied James chuckling

"Both of them?" asked Remus curiously

"Well, you see there were about another five of them waiting to see me too," continued James proudly

"What? Are you serious, dude?" coughed Sirius excitedly

"Well, yes, who wouldn't be amazed by this?" said James as he stood up and gestured to his looks.

The girls rolled their eyes, but not as emphatically as Lily did.

"Yeah right!" she muttered under her breath

As she said that she looked up at James. Maybe he wasn't entirely making it up. James has always been gorgeous, but there was now something about him that made him past the gorgeous stage. His jet black hair lay on his head in an unruly mess, but instead of looking awful like most people would, James's hair was an attractive mess. His eyes were a vibrant hazel, oak brown and deep green speckles, which were warm and playful. If a girl looked into those eyes they'd be instantly drawn to the boy. Upon his nose he wore a pair of rounded black spectacles. James surprisingly unlike many, many people actually had sex appeal added to him when he wore his spectacles. This made girls believe he was "intelligent" and a god. Speaking of gods, his body was literally like a god, tanned and toned. His medium tanned muscles were defined from being one of Gryffindor's greatest seekers of all time and the girls really loved him because of it. He also worked out as he took so much pride in his physical appearance. Personality wise, James was the most arrogant and mischievous of all the Marauders. He was the one who was constantly in trouble with the teachers and the Headmaster. Constantly playing pranks, constantly mucking around in class, constantly being a clown, to some his behaviour was hilarious, but to others it was horrendously annoying. James had the potential to be a charming and sweet guy, but after he'd recently discovered how girls absolutely digged his looks, he now usually acted like a completely, arrogant and idiotic player. This didn't stop the girls going after him though. They were too mindless and ditzy to notice.

Lily noticed though and wasn't happy to discover this changed James. He didn't play girls or get noticed by girls that much in this way last year and for some reason, it was really annoying Lily.

At that moment, she was staring at James absentmindedly. James hadn't exactly noticed as he was engrossed in a conversation he was having with Sirius. This was perhaps a good thing, as if she was noticed by him; god knows what a calamitous mess that could be.

Lily awoke from her trance heavily annoyed with herself. How could she be staring at such an arrogant egotistical bastard? The boy now evidently possessed God like looks but his personality was quite the opposite and Lily found herself to be absolutely appalled in being drawn to this. Drawn? DRAWN? What the hell was going on?

Lily turned her body away from the boys' direction and started to dig in her trunk for a book she had started when she felt Holly tap her gently on her shoulder.

"Uh Lils, don't you have a prefect meeting now?" Holly asked quietly

Lily stared into Holly's chestnut eyes inquisitively.

"Um…what's the time?" Lily asked unenthusiastically

"One o'clock" was the reply she received courtesy of Remus

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THE MEETING WOULD HAVE STARTED HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Lily shrieked "And look at me! I'm not even dressed AND…"

By now everyone in the compartment was staring at Lily, but the person with the most notable expression however was James whom wore a smug grin.

"AND YOU!" Lily shouted accusingly while pointing her index finger at James "You're supposed to be there too, why weren't you looking at_ your_ watch?"

"Excuse me?" James coughed smirking "Well I believe I shouldn't have been the only one watching my clock!"

"Stop being such a pompous arse! Why do you have to make things worse than they already are?" Lily shrieked in utter disdain

"Me? Making things more difficult you say? I'm not the one shouting the whole compartment deaf!"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING THE COMPARTMENT DEAF YOU SHIT! If you weren't being so…bastardy then I wouldn't have to be screaming like this!"

"You started this you daft bitch! Get over yourself!"

"What did you call me?"

Lily's face was burning scarlet.

"A daft bitch, you cow!"

Lily felt herself lunging towards James' throat. Sirius jumped off his seat and caught her. Remus put his hand on James' shoulder indicating that enough was enough.

"You've got to calm down Lils" Sirius spoke smoothly in Lily's ear

"How can I?" she replied through gritted teeth, her face still burning "He called me a DAFT BITCH!"

Suddenly Daphne got up.

"Right, I've had enough!" she spat firmly "James you're a complete dickhead! How could you call Lily a daft bitch? She's supposed to be your friend you know!"

James was just about to open his mouth but was silenced by Daphne.

"Lily, you started this! Don't get angry with me because it's true! He may have called you a daft bitch, but you were calling him just as bad! Now, in case you both haven't noticed you've successfully made yourselves even later for this meeting you're supposed to be at. That bitch? What's her name? Bianca Dubois isn't going to be too happy with you two! Now before you make things worse can you both please pretend you like each other for the next hour or so?"

James and Lily, surprised by Daphne's seriousness nodded reluctantly. Then they both grabbed their uniforms and disappeared out of the compartment.

As Lily and James entered the hallway, Lily began to walk stiffly and fast paced in front of James. James slightly amused by this ran along side her to try and keep up with her.

"Oi Lils why are you walking so damn fast?" James yelled between big breaths

"Why do you think?" Lily shot icily "We're late after all."

"Don't bullshit me Lils, you're avoiding me."

"No shit genius and don't you Lils me!"

"Why not? I can call you what I like!"

"Oh? So does that include daft bitch any time you fancy as well?"

"Yes I guess that does and why the hell are you so upset about it?"

"Geeze I don't know!" Lily shrieked sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

James looked at her just as sarcastically. He really didn't know that calling her a daft bitch would upset her that much. She seemed to have a vast list of names for him that were just as bad. Why was that? He wasn't exactly too sure himself.

"Arrogant man whore!" Lily suddenly spat "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get changed!"

They had now approached the prefects' compartment. The meeting was in the heads compartment so Lily decided to get changed in the prefects'. Lily opened the door and was about to slam it in James' face when he caught the door with his foot.

"Excuse me LILY what do you think gives you the right to get changed first?" James spoke casually.

"Excuse me yourself!" Lily spat back in disgust "I believe I was here first and that you were the one that made us late!"

"Oh yeah! Go ahead! Start something why don't you, you daft bitch!"

"You're the one that provokes me you dumb fuck!"

"Oh please! I'm not the only one to blame here!"

"Maybe not, but you started this one!"

"Lily, I really don't give a fuck right now!"

Lily was going to rebut again but thought better of it.

"Well if you don't mind, I don't have time for this shit!" she spoke coolly

"Neither do I, but it's unfair that you get to change first so I'm coming in with you." James replied in a 'matter of fact' way.

"You're what?" Lily groaned in disbelief

"You heard me, now let me in woman!"

Before Lily could speak James barged through the door.

"Whatever. You look, you die? Get it retard?" Lily shot accusingly

"Like I'd want to Evans." James spat sarcastically

James did want to. No matter how much of a bitch Lily Evans had turned into to it didn't mean that she still wasn't as hot as hell!

"Wait…" James thought to himself "I think that bitch's hot? WHAT THE HELL? I can't think LILY EVANS IS HOT! EWW! NO!"

After that thought James refrained from the temptation at looking at Lily changing. Little did he know that Lily had changed much faster than he had and was already heading for the door. James on the other hand was still in his boxers.

"Are you done yet?" spoke Lily strained and frustrated

James was just about to put his pants on but instead stood up and turned to face Lily.

"Like what you see Evans?" James replied pompously while posing like a body builder.

"NO! CAN YOU KINDLY HURRY THE FUCK UP?" screeched Lily with burning cheeks

"What? You were perving!"

"I WAS NOT YOU POMPOUS ARSE!"

"Why are you turning into such a psychopathic bitch woman?"

"OH GEEZE I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE BECAUSE SOMEBODY IS PROVOKING ME! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"No need to scream!"

"There's plenty of reason to scream!"

Lily turned away from James and let him get dressed. When he was done he grabbed Lily's arm and led her towards the door.

"Let go of me Potter!" Lily muttered through gritted teeth.

"Why did you wait for me then?" coughed James

"I didn't wait for you."

"You obviously did!"

"Fine I did then, but only so when we arrive I can blame this lateness on you!"

"Whatever you say woman!"

The two continued to the heads compartment in silence. When they arrived Lily was the one who slid open the door.

"Nice of you to join us," spat Bianca Dubois the new head girl sarcastically as Lily and James took their seats.

Lily rolled her eyes and said nothing when she took a seat next to Matilda Cobain her friend who was one of the 6th year Ravenclaw prefects.

Matilda or Tilly as her friends called her was a tall willowy girl with a snow white complexion, large light sky blue eyes and light brown large voluptuous ringlets for hair. She was a kind-hearted girl with a vibrant personality who was also extremely intelligent. Lily respected her greatly and loved being her friend.

"Why are you so late?" she mouthed to Lily

Lily didn't speak but merely pointed in James' direction. Tilly grinned slightly and went back to paying attention to the highly monotonous meeting.

The meeting seemed to drag on for hours and both Lily and James didn't pay much attention to it.

At about three o'clock the meeting ended and the Hogwarts prefects began making their way back to the prefects compartment.

"How come you're not sitting with us Lils? I've missed you so much and we have to catch up!" Tilly whined slightly

"Sorry sweetie!" Lily laughed while hugging Tilly "I've already dumped all of my stuff with my friends! We can have a big talk tomorrow if you'd like?"

"That'd be great Lils!" Tilly replied brightly

James arrived back at the compartment but didn't go in quite yet as he saw Lily approaching. For some bizarre reason in his mind, he decided to stop and talk to her.

"Have fun at the meeting Evans?" he spoke coolly

"What do you think? You were there too." Lily commented

"Why are you starting something?"

"I just replied to you, you fuck."

"Don't get all feisty with me!"

Suddenly Lily looked into the compartment. It was pitch black and there was muffled random giggles coming from it.

"What the hell is going on in there? I mean they aren't…" Lily spoke inquisitively to James

"God knows! And there's only one way to find out!" James replied.

He slid open the door.

"Ok what the hell?" Lily and James shouted together in a stunned tone.

**AN:** Well that was weird, but chapter three is done after about 5 million years. Yeah, I really do suck at updating but since it's bludge term and I actually have plot ideas now I'll start updating more often.

I'll get my friends to start harassing me too. Losers. I'm going to pull my rating down because I haven't gotten to the icky parts yet.

Ok, sorry for my lack of commitment. I'll try and improve. spankity spank

Anyway, thank you my loyal reviewers! I need at least 5 non friend reviews to continue!

If you want my other email (the email I actually check), please ask. I need lots of harassers!

Sorry for the lack of grammatical structure! I'm currently failing English! Woo. Stupid midnightalitis. The ending of this chapter is a bit gay too, isn't it?

Until we meet again, stay sane and go to be earlier than me!

Regards

#Zairy or Lady Stephanie or Lady Disdain.

p.s. Tell me if you reckon this story is getting too Shakespearish.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Extraordinary Things- rainbowfairy**

**Disclaimer:** See Chap. 1

Thanks for all the reviews! You know I love you all! I'm so lazy! Please start harassing me! I'm also going to get my friends help me speed things up. I know where I'd like this story to go now though!

Enjoy my lovelies!

**Chapter 4- 69 what…?**

By now Lily and James had re-entered their friends' compartment to find all four of them lying on the ground in hysterics. The compartment was still dark with the windows' curtains drawn and the lights completely out, but the situation was not as bad as Lily and James had anticipated.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" shouted James suspiciously while looking down at his friends then shouting "Lumos" to illuminate the compartment.

"Oh please! Whatever you were doing couldn't have been that funny!" countered Lily while raising her eye brows at the group.

Suddenly Holly sat up and pointed to a large black coloured board that was resting on one of compartment benches. On this board was glittery and golden cursive writing, similar to the styles of Daphne and Sirius. At the top of the board read in even larger cursive "69 Ways to Liven The Last Year of Freedom".

"69 what…?" Lily spoke confusedly while squinting at the board

"69 Ways to Liven the Last Year of Freedom!" replied Daphne grinning proudly

"But it isn't our last year." James replied flatly before pausing slightly and saying "Oh well sounds good to me!"

Lily looked at the others in disbelief.

"It may not be our last year and we may not have any big exams at the end of the year, but we have NEWTS next year people! I don't know about you, but I actually want to pass!" Lily replied a matter of fact like manner.

"Loosen up Lily," whispered Holly

Everyone looked at Holly in disbelief.

"Holly! I thought you'd be on my side" whinged Lily

"Aww! Is poor widdle Lily feeling unloved because all she wants to do is study all day?" mimicked James "How…um…boring?"

Lily was absolutely offended by what James had said and her face seethed with anger.

"I AM NOT BORING!" she fumed

"Yes you bloody well are!" James shot back exasperated "You don't even want to have some fucking harmless fun with your friends!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME! WHO SAID I WOULDN'T WANT TO HAVE FUN WITH MY FRIENDS AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN READ THE BLOODY BOARD ANYWAY!"

"YES I BLOODY WELL HAVE! AND YOU WOULDN'T DO HALF OF THE STUFF ON IT ANYWAY YOU PRUDE!"

"PRUDE! I'M NOT A FUCKING PRUDE YOU ARSEHOLE!"

"That was rather emphatic denial Evans!" spluttered James sarcastically "It just shows your denial even more!"

Lily looked at James with pure hatred. She had never hated someone so much in her life ever at this very moment.

"Just because I wouldn't do anything with you it doesn't make me a prude" Lily spat defiantly.

The compartment was silent and the remainder of the gang looked at Lily stunned, but all didn't dare to mutter a word. James meanwhile looked at Lily with absolute embarrassment and so much anger due to his crushed masculine pride he could have exploded on the spot. The argument had gotten personal- too personal in fact and now both parties were hurt not just in a trivial way. Lily and James's friends had suspicions about what had happened the year before between them, but none actually knew how serious it was.

"You fucking bitch!" raged James throwing his arms around in an incensed fashion "What the fuck makes you think I would ever want to get with you? Could you get any more fucking delusional woman? I've never wanted to get with you! Why would I when every single other chick in the school wants me? Every single fucking hotter chick than you wants me! Seriously Lily you're so fucking jealous of every other non-psycho hot chicks at Hogwarts! Why else would you make up a lie like that?"

Lily's cheeks burned from embarrassment as James stormed out of the compartment. His pride had been absolutely crushed by Lily's words. James wasn't used to rejection and his ego couldn't accept it. Lily eyes had now begun to well with hot salty tears. She couldn't believe he could say something that malicious to her. What the hell was happening? Lily's head was racing. James and she had been fighting since the beginning of the day. He had just pulled her down so badly that every ounce of her body was aching. She couldn't be in the compartment with her friends anymore. She was too humiliated. She ran out of the compartment with her eyes streaming with tears.

Daphne, Sirius, Remus and Holly stared at each other for a while. They were absolutely stunned by what had just happened. James had tried to make a move on Lily last year and James was denying it so profusely that he had cut Lily to pieces. This couldn't go on. Remus eventually got up and ran after James and Holly eventually went after Lily. Daphne and Sirius just sat on the ground of the compartment absolutely stunned. They were all lost for words.

"James?" yelled Remus as he started searching the corridors for James.

James was leaning against the door of a compartment probably 30m away from his own. He didn't seem to be angry anymore and he in fact seemed to be back to his normal self as he was once again chatting up a couple of girls. This time it was a couple of third year petit brunette identical twins.

"So my beautiful babes…how about we go and find somewhere private?" James spoke seductively.

"Anything for you Jamesie!" they squeaked as the clung on to each of his arms eagerly.

"That's quite enough!" Remus spoke to James as he placed his arm on his back to lead him away.

"What are you doing Lupin? Can't you see that I'm busy?" James spoke agitatedly

"You've had your fun James and we need to talk and you better become before I tell these lovely ladies how small your…"

"SHUT UP LUPIN! Alright I'll come!"

"I knew that'd work!"

"Don't sound so smug about it!"

"I wasn't!"

Remus led James into the heart of the train and James was evidently becoming more and more irritated by this. James honestly thought he hadn't done anything wrong. In his opinion the bitch deserved it! After all, since when did she think that she had the right to crush him like that?

"What's going on James?" Remus asked directly.

"What do you mean?" replied James, obviously playing dumb.

"Cut the crap Potter, what's happening with you and Lily?"

"Nothing at all Lupin!"

"I'm not stupid James and I'm not here to judge you. What's going on?"

"You saw"

"I did. Why have you been at each others necks since we've gotten here?"

"We haven't."

"You know what I mean. Did you come on to Lily last year?"

James shot Remus a look of disgust.

"What makes you say that?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"By what Lily just said and the way you've been acting towards each other, obviously."

"I didn't come on to her."

"Lily doesn't lie. Don't deny to 'save' your masculinity, James because you're less of a man if you do."

"Maybe, I did."

"What happened?"

"She didn't want it. She said she didn't want to ruin our friendship" James mimicked in a girly tone.

"Then why are you ruining it now?"

"Because she's psycho?"

"She's not psycho James and I know she's hurt you, but do you still fancy her James?"

"HELL NO!"

"Then why are you going out of your way to hurt her?"

"Because she's provoking me?"

"You've also been provoking her, so can you just stop all this crap? You've both hurt each other and just because you've chosen not to be with each other, it doesn't mean that you have to both make each other upset?"

"I'm not upset. I don't know why she should be. The girl needs to get over herself."

"Think what you like James, but please don't inflict that view on the rest of the group."

"I won't, now can I get back to those hot brunettes?"

"No! I think you should apologize to Lily now"

"What? NO!"

"Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Yes, but she doesn't deserve an apology!"

Remus was about to give up reasoning.

"Fine! Can we just go back now! Just be civil to her, that's all I want!"

"Fine! You don't have to sound so agitated. Let's go!"

Holly had chased Lily into an empty compartment about 40m away. Lily had flung herself on to a bench and had begun to cry in persistent sobs. Holly soon sat next to her and pulled her in her arms.

"It's ok Lils," Holly spoke soothingly

"No it's not Holly! Did you hear what he said?" Lily shouted angrily through sobs.

"We all did Lils and it wasn't fair, but please Lily, what happened last year?"

"He came on to me and I was scared. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I told him no."

"Was that the best decision for you really, Lily?"

"Yes it was, think about what would have happened if we got together then broke up? Everything would be hell!"

"Don't you think everything's hell now?"

Lily stopped sobbing, but now whimpered quietly for a few moments.

"He provoked me."

"You also provoked him, but that's still no excuse for what he said."

"I hate him"

"You have every right to, but Lily, although this may sound a bit farfetched now but do you still fancy James?"

Lily choked back a new bout of tears.

"Yes Holly, I'm pretty sure I do and I can't deny it!"

"Oh Lily, and the bastard hurt you so badly too!"

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to feel like this"

"No one wants you to sweetie!"

"So what do I do?"

"You can stop trying to kill boy to start with. You're not going to get anywhere by fighting him all the time."

"Excuse me? He's the one that started it all!"

"You both did, now can we stop this and go back to the others?"

"Not if he's there!"

Holly started to get annoyed.

"It doesn't matter if he's there or not, can you just be civil to him? I don't think that would be hard seeing that you like him and all!"

"Don't bring it up Hols! I'm pissed about it already! Ok, I'll try we can go back"

Holly smiled, jumped up, grabbed Lily's hand and led her back to their compartment.

When the girls arrived back at the compartment, Remus and James were already there sitting in a corner. Lily and James exchanged heated glances but made nothing of it. Their four friends were aware of this tension, but decided not to make things awkward further. Suddenly Daphne looking at Sirius looked up all of a sudden and spoke.

"Right, where were we? Yes, that's right the list. Well you see the plan is that we all sign a pact saying that we'll all fulfil the list as the year progresses and if anyone refuses to do anything there will be consequences."

"What type of consequences? I haven't even read the whole list yet." Lily replied suspiciously.

"Never you mind Miss Evans," laughed Sirius while holding out a quill to Lily

"Um. So what exactly are we signing" asked James

"I hereby declare that I insert name agree to uphold to the conditions set out by this pact and agree to severe consequences if I don't agree to fulfil any of these conditions" sang Daphne flamboyantly

"So you basically have to sign at the bottom of the list under that statement" said Sirius

"Am I the only one who hasn't actually read this pact thing?" Lily asked slightly unsure of this

"James hasn't read it" replied Remus

At that realisation Lily suddenly felt a painful pang in the pit of her stomach. By agreeing to this list she would have to be doing personal things with James. Alright she hadn't read any of the list but she could only imagine what her friends meant by having fun. They were teenagers after all. The one thing Lily was mainly worried about was the fact that things with James could get worse because of this pact.

Lily looked over at James with her face full of anguish. Holly noticed and led Lily towards the board.

"Don't worry about him Lily," she said encouragingly "And you never know, this may help things go back to the way they were."

Lily nodded at this still slightly unsure, but signed the bottom of the pact.

Meanwhile James was having similar concerns. He didn't want to have to do things with Lily of all people! She was a prude in his opinion and her attitude really sucked! It's not if she wanted to do things with him anyway. Then James thought about what Remus said.

"_This could be the perfect revenge!" he though twisting Remus's words._

"James" called Sirius from across the room "Are you signing or what?"

James went to the board with a broad smirk across his face.

"_Yes," he thought smugly "This could be the perfect pay back."_

James signed and went back to sit next to Remus.

"Alright everyone," called Daphne firmly "First pact meeting will be at Friday night at 8pm and the venue has yet to be specified. The activities will be decided through truth or dare most likely."

"So I guess you're not telling us what we're doing?" sighed Lily disappointed.

"You guessed right Lily," laughed Sirius "You'll just have to wait and see."

**AN:** So yes my lovelies, that's the end of chapter four finally!

I promised my friend Sally that I'd update so here it is and it's not after a year or so either. **_Love you Sally!_**

I'll try and continue sooner, I hope!

Excuse the gayness of this chapter. I had some trouble ending it.

So yes, **5 reviews** before I update and also keep the reviews coming because I feel more motivated when they do!

I really can't wait for the next few chapters. ((** 3U_TSG_**)) Should all be good!

Love you all!

Lady Stephieanie The Venetian Donna


End file.
